Inevitable
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Sesshomaru e Inuyasha están enfrente de las tumbas de las personas que más amaron ¿que pueden decir en momentos como este?


Ya estaba oscureciendo y el viento frio mecía el cabello de Sesshomaru el cual se encontraba en frente de la tumba de Rin quien la observaba detenidamente como si por esta ella aparecería con su usual sonrisa, algo que no iba a suceder y en lo que se quedaba ahí parado, apareció Inuyasha a su lado lanzando una mirada fugaz a la tumba de Rin para luego centrarse a la de Kagome que se encontraba al lado

-¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Inuyasha quien seguía viendo la tumba de Kagome con un semblante triste

-¿no es obvio?-le respondió fríamente y luego volteo con la intención de marcharse

-¿la amabas?-le pregunto sin mirarlo

-si no lo haría no estaría viendo una lápida-quien seguía de espaldas pero sin moverse

-cierto-respondió simplemente sentándose en frente de lapida-como desearía que estuviera Kagome conmigo-tocando la inscripción de la lapida

-¿vas a tener la misma conversación una y otra vez cuando estemos en el cementerio?-le cuestiono molesto sin voltear ya que cada vez que se encontraba con Inuyasha por "casualidad" por así decirlo, siempre le hablaba de lo mismo

-es que todavía no puedo asimilarlo que no esté en mi vida

-espero que lo asimiles rápido porque no aguanto tener que escucharte

-parece que asimilaste rápido la muerte de Rin

-¿es que acaso tienes tus días de depresión cada vez que venís al cementerio?-le cuestiono ignorando su comentario anterior, volteándolo y mirándolo indiferente

-es que siento que aquí puedo decir lo que antes cuando estaba viva no podía-agachando su cabeza chocándola a la lápida-puedo desahogarme-añadió

-¿entonces vas estar toda tu vida así-le pregunto mirándolo-ella ya se fue y no va a volver no importa cuánto la amaras, es inevitable que muriera era humana y en comparación con los demonios e híbridos tienen poco tiempo de vida, tienes que entenderlo-lo dijo diciéndolo con doble intención ya que esas palabras eran también para el-así que levántate que me das pena ajena-agrego

Así que Inuyasha se levantó y justo cuando iba a decir algo unas voces lo interrumpieron

-Papa trajimos las flores-dijeron al unísono con las flores en sus manos las dos mujeres que aparentaban unos 17 años pero tenían más, ellas se parecían mucho a sus madres a la izquierda se encontraba la hija de Rin que era una copia exacta de ella excepto porque tenía unas franjas moradas en su mejilla y unas orejas de perro color blancas, llevaba un kimono de color lila con flores blancas y a la derecha era la hija de Kagome que también era una copia exacta, teniendo también unas orejas de perro pero de color marrones y llevaba un kimono de color rosa con flores rojas

-qué bueno que tu hija no saco tu mal humor-dijo Inuyasha viendo la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro dejando las flores en la tumba de su madre

-y la tuya tu idiotez-le contraataco quienes se mandaban rayitos con su mirada, mientras la hija de Inuyasha también dejaba las flores en la tumba de su madre

-¿quieres pelear?-le pregunto poniéndose en posición de pelea a punto de sacar Tessaiga

-¿quieres morir?-arqueando una ceja, esbozando una sonrisa que mostraba superioridad

Y antes que alguien hiciera un movimiento las dos mujeres llamaron a sus padres quienes los observaban de forma desaprobada con los brazos cruzados y ellos miraban a sus hermosas hijas que le recordaban a las personas que más amaron en este mundo

Ellos habían perdido en la batalla contra el tiempo la cual es imposible de ganar porque lamentablemente es inevitable

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Aunque sea corto y triste o más bien agridulce

Lo había escrito hace un mes y por razones (no me agarraba la internet del vecino) no pude publicarlo y después cuando funcionaba muy bien lo releía a mi fic y por alguna razón no me terminaba de convencer, así que por eso no lo publique antes pero pensé y dije que al menos una persona le puede gustar y si no me equivoque...

...comenten :)

Gracias por leer mi historia


End file.
